


Se Päivä

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Dayne, M/M, daniamasentaa, imagine dragons
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jälleen kaikki on pielessä. Danista tuntuu, ettei mitään ole enää tehtävissä, joten hän päätyy helpoimpaan vaihtoehtoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se Päivä

**Author's Note:**

> pöö. ansa teki comebackin koska jumankauta mä rakastan ficcien kirjottamista. tunnelman laatimiseksi, avatkaapas tämä soittolista ja nauttikaa :))  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHmstTmb_pvKRPKk2e1Y-f4GngPG3T82J
> 
> ps. ao3 ei tykkää kappalejaoista joten anteeksi tää näyttää sekavalta :((

Dan hymyili peilikuvalleen, vaikka itki sisältä. Terävät kynnet raastoivat sisältä, repien häntä kappaleiksi.  
Hymy hyytyi ja Dan kaatui polvilleen lattialle peilin eteen. Hän pyöritteli etusormessaan olevaa sormusta ja huokaisi hiljaa. Hän tuijotti käsiään, mutta nosti nopeasti katseensa takaisin peiliin, vaikka ahdistuikin hieman tuijottaessaan peilikuvaansa. Kyyneleet nousivat Danin silmiin, sielun itkiessä viimeisiä kyyneleitään. Vaikka niitä aina loppujen lopuksi löytyykin jostakin lisää.  
Kaikki tuntui niin turhalta. Dan ei enää ymmärtänyt mitään, ei jaksanut ymmärtää mitään. Mikään ei enää tuntunut oikealta. Hän ei halunnut elää, hänelle ei ollut paikkaa täällä. Hän oli yrittänyt jaksaa. Hän oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa itselleen, että vielä jokin päivä asiat kääntyisivät parhaiten päin.  
Sitä päivää Dan oli odottanut jo ikuisuuden. Ehkä hän jaksaisi vielä odottaa.

Päivät kuluivat viikoiksi ja viikot kuukausiksi. Dan oli odottanut päivää kolme kuukautta. Hän ei jaksanut enää odottaa.

Dan seisoi jälleen peilin edessä. Hän yritti vääntää suutaan hymyyn, muttei onnistunut edes pakottamalla itseään. Hän yritti vielä kerran, mutta kyllästyi ja luovutti.  
Kaikki tuntui katoavan. Kaikki tuntui murtuvan. Kaikki tuntui rikkoutuvan.  
Dan oli rikki. Hän tiesi sen. Hän tiesi myös sen, että pystyi helposti salaamaan kaiken surun ja masennuksen, jotka häntä vaivasivat jatkuvasti. Kukaan ei ollut vielä huomannut. Toivottavasti.  
Waynea lukuun ottamatta.  
Dan oli huomannut Waynen alkaneen käyttäytyä omituisesti. Hän pelkäsi, että Wayne oli huomannut. Aavistanut, että jokin oli pielessä.  
Mutta Wayne tunsi Danin hyvin. Hän voisi melkein lukea Danin ajatuksia.  
Dan pudisti ajatukset päästään ja istuutui lattialle, nojaten kokovartalopeiliin, jota reunusti kultaiset kehykset, kauniine kuvioineen ja pölyisine pintoineen.  
Dan alkoi miettimään, miten pääsisi eroon tästä kaikesta paskasta, jota elämässä oli, ehkä jopa liikaakin. Ajatukset kävivät itsemurhassa, mutta Dan pudisti päätään. Se ei tulisi tapahtumaan. Ainakaan vielä.  
Sen jälkeen Dan ajatteli puhuvansa jollekin. Kysymys kuitenkin heräsi. Kelle Dan puhuisi? Benille? Danielille? Waynelle?  
Wayne saattoi olla oikea vaihtoehto. Dan kaivoi kännykän taskustaan ja etsi Waynen kanssa käydyt keskustelut. Hän huomasi myös uuden viestin, jossa Wayne kysyi, oliko Dan kunnossa.  
Dan ei aikonut valehdella. Hän vastasi suoraan, ettei ole. Pian Wayne vastasi, että hän oli huomannut sen jo kauan sitten.  
Eikä Dan ihmetellyt sitä. Hän oli arvannut sen.  
Daniel vastasi vain o- ja k-kirjaimella Waynen viestiin. Pian kännykkä hälytti saapuvasta puhelusta. Näytössä näkyivät kirjaimet w, a, y, n ja e, ja Dan vetäisi peukalollaan vihreän napin kohdalta sivulle, vastaten puheluun. Dan siirsi kännykän korvalleen ja aloitti keskustelun.  
"Moi", Dan vastasi, yhtä masentuneesti ja elämään kyllästyneenä kuten aina. "Moi", Wayne vastasi. "Mitä asiaa?" Dan kysyi. "Aattelin vaa kysyy, et mikä on", Wayne kysyi langan toiselta puolelta, kuulostaen huolestuneelta. Dan huokaisi. "Tuu tänne, haluun puhuu kanssas.. Niiku.. Face to face", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Okei", Wayne vastasi. "Oon siel noin kymmenen minuutin päästä", hän jatkoi ja sulki puhelun. Dan kuunteli ylenpalttisen tylsää piippausta. Se oli kuitenkin mielenkiintoisempaa kuin hänen elämänsä.  
Piippaus loppui, ja Danista tuntui siltä, kuin elämässä ei olisi enää ollut tarkoitusta. Hän huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä, nojaten päänsä peiliä vasten. Hän olisi vain voinut nukahtaa siihen.  
Danin heräsi syvistä ajatuksistaan ovikellon soidessa. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli laiskasti laahustaen ovelle. Hän painoi ovenkahvan alas ja työnsi oven auki. Oven takana oli Wayne, joka hymyili ihanaa hymyään. Pieni tuuli idästä puhalsi Waynen hiuksiin, siirtäen niitä jatkuvasti pois paikaltaan. "Tuu sisään", Dan mumisi hiljaa ja siirtyi oven edestä. Wayne astui sisään, sulkien oven perässään. Dan käveli takaisin peilin luokse, nojautui sitä vasten, ja liukui sitä vasten alas istuma-asentoon.  
Kun Dan kohotti katseensa, hän näki edessään Waynen. Wayne oli kyykyssä, ja hän katsoi Dania suoraan silmiin. Pian Wayne nousi ja ojensi kätensä Danille. Dan tarttui Waynen kädestä kiinni, ja Wayne veti tämän ylös. "Lattia ei oo paras paikka puhua syvällisiä", Wayne virnisti ja sai pienen hymynpoikasen Danin huulille. Dan istuutui peilin vieressä olevalle vaaleanharmaalle sohvalle, ja Wayne istui hänen viereensä. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, ja Wayne aloitti keskustelun. "Mitä on tapahtunu?" hän kysyi Danilta, joka pyöritteli jälleen etusormessaan olevaa sormusta. "En mä ees tiiä. Mun elämänhalu on kadonnu vaa kokonaan ja.. Nii. Mulla ei oo elämänhalua", Dan vastasi ja käänsi katseen käsiinsä. "Miks?" Wayne kysyi. "En tiiä!" Dan sanoi korottaen ääntään. Hän käänsi katseensa Wayneen, joka näytti hieman säikähtäneeltä. "Sori", Dan mumisi ja käänsi katseen takaisin käsiinsä. "Ei se mitään", Wayne sanoi. "Haluutko kertoo lisää?" hän jatkoi. Dan huokaisi ja avasi suunsa. "Mul on menny elämänhalu kokonaan. Mä vihaan itteeni, ja mul ei oo paikkaa täs maailmas. Mä olen turha, musta ei ole hyötyä", hän sanoi. Wayne järkyttyi hieman. "Ei", hän sanoi. "Dan, kuuntele. Sä oot tärkee, susta on hyötyä. Sulle on paikka täs maailmassa. Äläkä vihaa ittees. Oot mahtava just tollasena ku oot", Wayne sanoi ja sai kyyneleet vierimään Danin poskia pitkin. "Sä et oo tosissas.." Dan sanoi hiljaa, yksinäisen kyyneleen tippuessa hänen oikean kätensä päälle. "Mä oon tosissani", Wayne sanoi varmana. "Usko mua", hän jatkoi. Hänen äänensä muuttui täriseväksi, itkuiseksi. "Pliis", hän sanoi hiljaa, pidätellen kyyneliä.  
Dan huolestui Waynen itkuisesta äänestä. "Sori", hän sanoi ja alkoi itkeä. Ei pelkästään muutaman yksinäisen kyyneleen vierimistä poskilla täydessä hiljaisuudessa, vaan monia kyyneliä, äänen saattelemana.  
Dan ei edes ehtinyt ajatella mitään, kun hän tunsi käsivarsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Hän ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään, vaan kietoi kätensä Waynen ympärille, painaen päänsä tämän olkapäätä vasten.  
He halasivat toisiaan pitkään. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan.  
Lopulta Wayne rikkoi hiljaisuuden.  
"Kaikki on ok", Wayne sanoi hiljaa, Danin itkiessä edelleen. "Kaikki on ok", hän toisti. "Oliski.." Dan mumisi ja siirsi kätensä pois Waynen selän takaa. Wayne teki samoin, päästäen Danin vapaaksi halauksesta. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.  
"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.." Wayne alkoi laulaa hiljaa. "It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.." Dan jatkoi ja hieraisi silmiään. Wayne katsoi Dania syvälle silmiin, ikäänkuin yrittäen lukea tämän ajatuksia. Dan katsoi Waynea takaisin silmiin. "Lupaa", Wayne aloitti, "ettet tee itelles mitään." Dan nyökkäsi hiljaa. "Yritän."

Oli kulunut seuraavat kolme kuukautta. Dan oli vielä juuri ja juuri hengissä.  
Danin tila oli pahentunut. Hän itki joka päivä kotonaan, oli vielä masentuneempi kuin aikaisemmin ja oli harkinnut itsemurhaa jo pitkään. Hän oli jopa viiltänyt vasempaan käsivarteensa viiltoja. Hän oli yrittänyt vuodattaa kaikki murheet ja surut pois kyynelien mukana, onnistumatta siinä.  
Dan ei enää jaksanut. Hän oli kyllästynyt kaikkeen.  
Onneksi hän tiesi paikan, jossa voisi helposti menettää henkensä.  
Dan käveli eteiseen ja tunki kengät jalkaansa. Hän avasi oven ja paiskasi sen kiinni perässään. Hän alkoi juosta, ottaen samalla kännykkää taskustaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, tunki kännykän takaisin taskuunsa, ja jatkoi juoksemista.  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen, Dan oli vihdoin määränpäässään. Aallot paiskautuivat jyrkänteen seinämää vasten. Vaahtopäitä näkyi siellä sun täällä, ja aurinko oli verhoutunut tummiin pilviin, jotka enteilivät uhkaavasti sadetta, ehkä jopa myrskyä.  
Mutta sillä ei olisi enää väliä. Dan menettäisi henkensä pian. Ei häntä kiinnostanut, mikä sää oli silloin, kun Dan makaisi meren pohjassa, jossa kalat ihmettelisivät, mikä turhake meren pohjaan oli oikein tuotu. Ja sinne hän jäisi, takaisin ei olisi enää tulemista.  
Dan otti kännykän taskustaan ja kirjoitti viestin ystävilleen - Waynelle, Benille ja Danielille.  
"Hyvästi. Tää on todennäkösesti viimenen asia, mitä tuun sanomaan. On mun aika mennä, mun aika kuolla. Mua ei tarvita enää, mua ei oo koskaan tarvittukaan. Oon viimeset vuodet ollu aivan helvetin masentunu, ja mun elämällä ei oo ollu tarkotusta.  
Joten päätin vaan heittää tän kaiken paskan pois, päästää tästä irti. Tää voi olla teille vaikeeta. Ja tää on mullekki vaikeeta. Mut koittakaa kestää. Te ootte mulle tärkeitä, ja mä tuun muistamaan teidät. Ikuisesti."  
Dan lähetti viestin ja sulki kännykkänsä. Hän tunki sen taskuunsa, ja päätti odottaa vielä hetken. Hän katseli vielä viimeiset hetkensä merta, taivasta, horisonttia. Näitä Dan ei tulisi enää koskaan näkemään.  
Dan veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli seissyt jyrkänteen reunalla jo ikuisuuden.  
Nyt oli aika.  
"Ei!"  
Takaa olevasta metsästä kantautunut, itkuinen ja hätääntynyt huuto, sai Danin ihmetyksen valtaan. Hän kääntyi metsään päin, ja pystyi näkemään Waynen juoksemassa ruskeine hiuksineen Dania kohti. Kyyneleet vierivät tämän poskia pitkin.  
Wayne juoksi Danin luokse ja otti tätä kädestä kiinni. "Sä et hyppää", hän sanoi itkuisena. "Mut mä haluan. Mulla ei oo enää paikkaa tääl", Dan sanoi ja alkoi itkemään itsekin. "Miten sä ees löysit tänne?" hän kysyi hiljaa. "Mä tunnen sut riittävän hyvin. Mä tiedän kyllä, missä sä ajattelit heittää hyvästit maailmalle. Ja mä en anna sun tehä sitä. Sä oot mulle tärkee ja rakas ja.." Wayne piti pienen tauon, ennen kuin jatkoi, "Ja mä rakastan sua."  
Dan hämmentyi. Pian hän kuitenkin veti Waynen hetken kestävään suudelmaan.  
Dan irroittautui suudelmasta. "Okei. Mä en hyppää", hän lupasi. "Kiitos", Wayne huokaisi helpottuneena. Hän kietoi kätensä Danin ympärille. Dan teki samoin.  
"Ja mä rakastan sua myös", Dan sanoi hiljaa.  
Tummat pilvet väistyivät auringon edestä. Oli taas kirkasta, aurinko paistoi ja muutama lintu lauloi laulujaan. Elämä hymyili.  
Tämä oli se päivä, jota Dan oli odottanut vuosia.


End file.
